


[Being Rewritten, please go to other one]

by WindFireWheels



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Abuse, Also Proto or DP arent pedos dont sue me, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Gay, I forgot to add that Lan is 13 in this but its legal in japan, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rape, Smut, Y'all F for Lan he got raped-, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: [Protoman.exe X Lan Hikari]Being re-written! I'll be leaving this up for those who prefer the OG lmao-





	1. 'You'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uh
> 
> This'll be my last story I make until I complete one.
> 
> I'll make a Lan Hikari X Reader vore(I'm sorry it's just I have a vore fetish) one shot, both pred and prey versions.
> 
> Now for some actual notes:
> 
> this is more of just a little beginning chapter for some plot.... kinda. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Originally, Protoman was going to secretly like Lan back but nah
> 
> Protoman and Lan will have a son called Pronnie it's cannon shut up
> 
> I'll make two mini-stories where in one, Protoman is the yandere and in the other, Lan is the yandere cause yes.
> 
> There's gonna be an actual plot n shit but hardly any fight scenes cause I can't do those.
> 
> Their ship name is CinnamonApple uwu
> 
> Originally posted on wattpad

Lan began to mumble incoherent things into his pillow, sounding rather angry. 'What the actual fuck is wrong with me....' He growled in his mind. "Lan?" Lan heard his name, making him perk up. "...... go away...." He buried his face back in his pillow, making some tiny angry cinnamon bun noises. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Megaman said jokingly "Anyways, what's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing to be concerned about..... it's a personal problem..." Lan growled in response, wrapping himself up in his duvet. "Lan, come on. You can tell me." Megaman sighed. "I'd rather not...." Lan turned to face his Navi, clearly frowning. "Is it that bad?" Megaman tilts his head slightly. "It's not just bad.... It's wrong...." Lan growled again. "Just tell me..... I won't get mad" Megaman gave Lan a warm and reassuring smile. "D-do you promise not to tell anyone.... especially Chaud?" Lan slowly gets out of bed and walks over to his desk, sitting in his chair, which apparently was now a gaming chair(or as he likes to call it, 'a gamer chair'), infront of his PC, where megaman obviously was(take a shot for every ',' you see in that sentence. Actually.... don't.... there's too many). "I promise.... but why Chaud of all people?" Megamans smile disappeared, replaced with a concerned look. 

"You..... You'll know in just a second..." Lan took a deep breath "I-I kinda like someone....." He sighed "And no, it's not Chaud.... It's someone that's 'close' to him...". "...... I'm sorry?" Megaman raised an eyebrow "I'm not followi- Lan..... you can't be serious, can you!?" His jaw dropped at the realisation of who Lans crush was. "Hah.... funny, I know.." Lan chuckled "I shouldn't have said anything, really". "It's fine, Lan" Megas smiled returned. "It is?" Lan says "But it's wrong..... I can't date someone I can't even physically touch!". "You CAN touch him though.... remember? There's pulse transmission. Not only that, but, thanks to Harmony, he can matirealise into the real world, so cheer up" Megaman reasured his NetOp "But you still have that glove called 'Data Corruption', right?" He smirked. Lan nodded, opening a draw, revealing a black and purple glove "Ya mean this old thing? I'm not too sure if it'll get me into the cyberworld.... I've only used it to teleport....". "Use it to teleport into the cyber world, then!" Megaman grinned. "But what if something goes wrong?" Lan whined, placing the glove on. "You've done it before, so I'm guessing you can do it again" Megaman stepped back, most likely giving Lan some room to materialise. "Oh..... Okay...." Lan finally gave in and used Data-Corruption, materialising successfully into the cyberworld, infront of Megaman. "I told you nothing bad would happen" Megaman chuckled, smiling. "Hah, yeah.... now what?" Lan asked, twiddling his fingers. "Go and find a Navi who's name begins with 'P' and ends with 'N'" Megaman smirked again "If you want, I could describe his looks to you~". "You're not helping...." Lan huffed, walking away. Megaman chuckled again "Just try and avoid any Navis that look suspicious". "Will do," Lan said before leaving for Internet City(Or NetCity-).

'Now am I REALLY looking for Protoman, or should I just have a little walk around....' Lan thought to himself. "Let's just stick to looking around for now.... then I'll go and find him..." Lan sighed. He began to make his way around. 'So this is NetCity? Nice. I've never seen it in 'person'....' Lan began to look around. "Hikari." He heard someone say from behind, and he instantly knew who it was. Lan froze upon hearing their voice. "After last time, I didn't think you'd be here" Lan turned around to see the person who was talking to him. It was obviously Protoman. "About that....." Lan found himself staring into Protomans shades "...... I know it's still not safe, buuut... I just kinda wanted to come back" He tried to make a good excuse so Protoman wouldn't question anything. "Alright." Protoman said, walking past the smaller boy "Just.... stay safe.... you don't want a repeat of last time, do you?". Lan could feel his cheeks warm at protoman telling him to stay safe. After a small indecent with a large virus outbreak that almost killed Lan, everyone's been 'overprotective' of him, unusually. Even then, Lan felt so warm inside after hearing his crush, of all people, to tell him to 'stay safe' out of the blue. In all honesty, Lan really wanted to walk with Protoman, making up the excuse that it's so he can 'stay safe' or whatever, but decided not to. He only watched as Protoman walked off into the distance. 'He's probably doing stuff that revolves around buiseness, anyways.... I shouldn't interfere...' Lan placed a hand on his cheek to feel how warm it was 'H-huh? Why's my cheek so.... warm...?'. "Never mind that..." Lan removed his hand from his cheek and shook his head "It's probably nothing, anyways..." He then kept walking. He honestly hoped he wouldn't catch up to Protoman, but luckily he couldn't see his White-Haired Knight. "Now then...." Lan began to think of something to do "N-no.... I can't do that.... I'm not ready to confess...." All he could think off was confessing to Protoman but.... he couldn't. That, and it's to early in the fanfic for that to happen. 

Lan began to wander around all parts of the net, bored out out of his mind. "Nehhhhhh.... why didn't I confess to him while I had the chance" He sat down, arms crossed. He closed his eyes and began to imagine Protoman sitting next to him, holding his hand. Lan began to mumble things under his breath, whereas in his imagination, he was saying those things to Protoman. He didn't realise, but he was actually holding his hand up as if he where cupping someone's cheek, which he was. His face was clearly red and he was mumbling more and more things. All this time, he was imagining himself with Protoman. "P-pro....to.... Proto...... man..." Lan began to mumble things louder. He soon opened his eyes to find out that was all a figment of his imagination. "Darn.... just my imagination.... again..." He sighed, getting up "If only it wasn't...." Lan closed his eyes.

"If only I could be with......

You..."

Hi chapters not over yet.

Lan made his way back to NetCity to visit Megaman, who is most likely in his appartment(Yes, NetNavis have their own apartments now-). As he made his way towards the apartment, He heard the distant squeals of fangirls. Lan could only guess that Protoman must be nearby. He walked over and to no suprise, Protoman was surrounded by a swarm of fangirls. Lan made his way to the front and almost got pushed into Protoman. Luckily, he stopped himself. He could only walk with the crowd until Protoman soon vanished when the fangirl swarm surrounded Lan, blocking his view, so he couldn't see how Protoman got away. Let's skip a few minutes later to when Lan was very much stressed and was sitting on Megamans bed..... even though sleep mode is a thing..... how and why the fuck do they need beds-

"Lan, you have to calm down." Megaman was trying to help Lan the best he could. "Yeah but why didn't I confess then and there!?" Lan began to pull on his hair "IM SO STUPID!". "How about you just give it time? I mean, I don't know much about love, myself" Megaman chuckled nervously. "I guess you're right.... plus, me and Protoman barely know eachother...." Lan sighed "Maybe I might never have a chance with him.... and by the time I'll have the confidence to confess, he'll probably already have a girlfriend". "Lan, you shouldn't think so negitavley. I'm sure you two will get together" Megaman sits next to Lan(wait a minute why does that not only look but sound wrong in my head-). "Hope so...." Lan sighs again "Maybe I can try and get to know him more somehow.... then maybe he'll like me back" He smiled. "That's the spirit" Megaman smiled as well. "That settles it! I'll ask Protoman if he'd like to hang out with me tomorrow" Lan jumped to his feet and left the cyberworld to his room. ".... I mean.... at least he's happy, right?" Megaman said to himself.


	2. 'Need'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this time it's slightly longer than the last chapter, but since Lan will confess sometime in the next chapter, I decided to end it early. Hopefully, future chapters will be longer. I do have to add that, since I'm not creative, that I'll use real music artists, sometimes real games and gaming consoles, etc. 
> 
> Also I have a thing about bakeries in stories smh 
> 
> Rowes is a good bakery btw
> 
> And I'm trying to not be repetitive aaaa

Lan sighed happily "Today's the day~" he giggled. "Someone's happy, aren't they?" Megaman appeared on the screen of Lans PC "Wait.... You're SERIOUSLY going to ask him?". Lan nods "Yep! I know he has work and that, but I'm sure he may or may not say yes..." Lan began to nervously fiddle with his fingers. "Well, if I where you, I'd wait until he got a day off." Megaman suggests "But you do you I gue- and he's gone..." Lan, of course, had gone into the cyberworld to look for his crush, Protoman. He looked everywhere he could, even down several alleyways, but nothing. Nada. "He must be at work then...." Lan sighed, sadly "And I really wanted to get to know him more, but oh well...". "Get to know who more?" He heard a feminine voice from behind. Lan turned around to be greeted by Roll, Maylus NetNavi. "Oh, Nobody..." Lan nervously chuckled. Roll tilted her head, but brought the excuse "So, what brings you here? After you almost died, you said you'd never come here again...". "I know.... I REALLY don't wanna talk about it. And I kinda wanted to take an actual look around NetCity. See what it's really like..." Lan replies, trying to hide the real reason why he's here. "Oh... say, would you like me to be your tour guide?" She offers. "N-no thanks.... I'm good!" Lan smiles awkwardly as he steps back and tries to leave, but Roll stops him. "Well what if you get lost?" She tilts her head again. "I'll be fine, Roll...." Lan huffs as he tries to walk away, but the female Navi wouldn't leave him be. She's most likely just making sure he's safe, like alot of people have. For you readers who don't know, Lan is actually even more important now and is needed for something just as important.

"Roll, please... I don't need a babysitter!" Lan began to speed up. "I know.... but you never know what might happen" She stops the boy in his tracks. "I can handle things on my own. If I'm this so called 'Ankaha', I can fend for myself" He turned away, allowing his wings to form. "Fine... don't come crying to me when you get lost or hurt" Roll watched as the boy flew off, A feather from his wing falling from the sky. He began to search until he found Protoman. He eventually spotted Protoman and flew down to him. "H-hey...." Lan had landed, unexpectedly, behind Protoman, making the Navi jump slightly. "Lan? You're here.... again..." He looked at the smaller boy, who was looking back up at him. "I-I wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out with me?" Lan said, nervously, fiddling with his fingers. "'Hang out?' Seriously?" Protoman just blankly stared at him "What kind of person do you take me for?". Lan nervously chuckled "I'm sorry for even asking.... I know you have work and all but-" "Alright, I'll hang out with you" Protoman cut him off. "Oka- whahhhhh?!?" Lan jumped back, surprised "You're serious?". Protoman nods. "Hah... this can't be real..." Lans face went completely red "I'm dreaming.... Protoman just said he wanted to hang out with me..." He began to chuckle nervously. "So.... what do you wanna do?" Lan asked. "I thought You where going to decide" Protoman begins to walk off. "I thought you'd say no- hey wait!" Lan ran after the larger Navi "Where are you going?". "I may or may not know somewhere where we can go." Protoman looks down at Lan.

"You do?" Lan looks back up at Protoman, causing Protoman to look away. "Yes..... it's a private place..." Protoman explains "I've never showed this place to anyone, so you're lucky". 'H-Hes taking me somewhere private!? Ohmygodohmygod I'm gonna faint over here! Crap.... now I sound like a girl' Lan blushed. After a few minutes of walking, Lan was brought to an Area of the net that was unusually formed into a small forest type place. "...... is this normal?" Lan asked. "Dunno. I found it while I was searching for Magnas' army. I eventually started to come back here when I needed some time to myself." Protoman sat down near a lake that apparently existed "I feel like humans are trying to make the cyberworld more like the human world and this is just a test for it". "It does look like it. It looks accurate too...." Lan then stuck his hand into some shrubbery "It feels accurat too...." He slowly takes his hand out, soon sitting next to Protoman. "I'm surprised they didn't create more." Protoman spoke "Although, I'm partially glad they built it in the middle of nowhere so I have a place to be alone....". "Huh... cool..." Lan looked at the small lake they where sitting infront of "Imagine if they also made animals.... but with powers, cool new looks and names of their own! I'd really love that!". "But what would we call them?" Protoman asks. "I dunno.... but it had better be cool." Lan layed down on his back "Wouldn't it be cool, though?". Protoman nods "I guess....". "It'd make this whole thing more easier..." Lan says. "How so?" Protoman asks. "Well.... we won't really have to put too much effort into battles or searching." Lan replies "But, I mean, we still do...". Soon, there was silence. After a while, Lan broke the silence "Why did you bring me here, anyways?" He asked.

"Well.... you wanted to 'hang out', of sorts." Protoman replied. "Yeah but.... this isn't exactly hanging out, is it?" Lan sat up and looked at Protoman. "I'm not too sure what people do while they 'hang out'. You probaly know, so do you have any ideas?" Protoman looked back. 'Crap..... I only have date ideas...' "Not exactly...." Lan nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Huh.... But if you didn't have any ideas.... Why did you ask me to hang out with you?" Protoman asked. 'Alright. While this might be a good time to confess.... let's not..' "T-To get to know eachother better..." Lan chuckled, nervously chuckled 'Hah.... did i just say that? If he says he wanted to get to know me, too, I'm gonna scream'. "Huh.... interesting." Protoman looks away "Right..... so.... should we ask eachother questions or-". "Let's start with the questions. And make em random" Lan moved nearer to Protoman. "Right.... random" Protoman began to try and move away, But couldn't bring himself to do it. "Okay, first question.... how many pillows do you sleep with?" Lan smirked. "Wow.... you where serious when you said 'random', weren't you?" Protoman chuckled slightly. "Yeup! Now.... how many pillows do you sleep with?" Lan moved even closer. "2." Protoman replied "How about you?". "Just one. Although, I do occasionally bring out a small collection of them I have to make a pillow fort. Yes, I collect things. I'm a wolfkid." Lan explained. "Like you collect chew toys" Protoman grinned. "Wh- how did you know that!?" Lan jumped to his feet in suprise. "A little blue NetNavi told me~" Protomans grin widened. "Of course he had to tell you that!" Lan sat back down, both legs and arms crossed with puffed out cheeks. Protoman chuckled again "Alright, next question". "Who's your go to band or artist when you can't decide on something to listen to?" Lan asked. "Hmm... I'd say dead posey." Protoman replied. "Seriously? Dead posey? Aren't they like some edgy rock band?" Lan giggled. "Yeah, kinda. But they are pretty good. Now, who's your go to band or artist when you can't decide on something to listen to?" Protoman asked. "This is kinda weird but it's Cosmo Sheldrake." Lan replies, looking at the lake. "Huh...." Protoman looks at the lake, too "Any more questions?" He asked. Lan shook his head "Nope.... I'm all out.." then, Lans stomach grumbled "Oh right.... I forgot to eat breakfast...." He whimpered slightly. 'Course he did.' Protoman thought to himself "How about we get something to eat?" He suggested to the smaller boy. Lan nods "That'd be nice....".

"So, where do you wanna go?" Protoman asked, standing up. "Dunno. What kind of places are there?" Lan stood up too, turning around to walk away. "I'll probably need a disguise or something...." Protoman stopped Lan "It's not that I don't want to be seen around you, it's just.... I kind of want a fangirl-free day...". "Ah, right..... but there's nothing nearby we can use... unless you wanna be a bush?" Lan laughed at the last part. "Tsk. Let's risk it." Protoman began to walk ahead of Lan "And no, I don't want to be a bush, thanks". "Awww" Lan whined, jokingly "I really wanted you to be one~". "Of course you did" Protoman practically rolled his eyes. After another while of walking, they reached NetCity and had a walk around to see the options of where to eat. "Is there any place for just a small snack?" Lan asked "Although, I am really hungry, I think a snack will do...". "Well.... I'm sure there is." Protoman says, having a small look around "Although, you go in on your own.... I'll hide somewhere nearby...". "This place looks good" Lan points to a small bakery. "Right. You go get something, I'll hide down here" Protoman made his way down a small alleyway nearby. "Luckily, Harmony gave me a little something to say thanks" Lan reached into his backpack and got out a literal gem. He walked into the bakery and came out with a small pastry and a drink "Protoman!" Lan called out, only to get dragged into the nearby alleyway, a hand covering his mouth. "Be quiet!" Protoman growled into Lans ear, letting Lan go. "Geez, dude...." Lan took a bite out of his pastry "So, we heading back to that forest area?" Protoman nods and begins to lead Lan back to the mini-forest, or rather oasis. Once there, Lan sat down near the lake, eating his pastry. Protoman sat near, but not next to Lan. Once Lan was done, he brushed off any access and sat next to Protoman "What now?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Well...." Protoman then noticed something "Crap!" He stood up. "What?" Lan looked up at Protoman "Work?" He tilted his head. Protoman nodded "I'll take my leave now....". "Hey.... could we do this again tomorrow?" Lan asked. "Yeah.... alright... Let's meet here around... 6:30?" Protoman helped Lan up. "Alright." 'Wait.... What!?' Lans cheeks began to warm up. Without word, Protoman ran off. "I kinda wanna confess tomorrow...." Lan said out loud. Lan soon returned to the real world to go about his day, but mainly to daydream about Protoman.


	3. 'Love'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while, Lan decides it's finally time to confess but.... someone gets in the way.

Lan sighed as he began to write down something on a piece of paper. Although he had to do his homework, this apparent 'letter' was more important. 'I don't know if he'll like it because we barely know eachother....' Lan thought to himself 'Either way, I'll give it a go!'. Lan soon heard a knock at the door. As Mrs. Hikari had gone shopping and trusted him with the house for the time being, he answered it himself. There, he saw his childhood friend, Maylu Sakurai. "Oh, hey Lan" Maylu greeted. "H-hey..." Lan stuttered nervously "So... What brings you here, M-Maylu..." He began to nervously sweat. "Just a quick friendly visit" She replies "May I come in?". Without thinking, Lan nods and let's Maylu in. "Oh? Is Mrs. Hikari gone?" She asked, noticing Lans mother wasn't in. "Yeah, she just went out shopping." Lan replied, looking to walk over to his room. "I see..." She appeared to notice that Lan was looking at the door to his room "What's wrong, Lan?" Maylu asked. "N-nothing!" Lan stammered. Soon, Maylu walked over to his room, with Lan walking behind, trying to stop her. "Are you hiding something from me?" She looked at Lan, confused. "N-No... not a-at all! I'm not hiding anything.... it's just uh-" He tried to think of an excuse. She tried to push forward, but he grabbed her arm, stopping Maylu in her tracks. "There's definetly something you're hiding." She said, shaking Lan off of her and darting for his room. 'NOT GOOD-!' Lan chased after her. Once he reached his room, he saw Maylu reading his letter that he was writing. "What's this? Some sort of love letter?" She picked it up and showed it to him. "N-No.... just writing practice, that's all!" Lan chuckled nervously as he began to sweat even more. "Writing practice?" Maylu tilted her head, confused "Since when-" but Lan took the letter from her. "Yeah, since now." He said, sternly "N- now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to get back to it!". "Fine.... buuut I get to watch" Maylu smirked with her hands on her hips.

He groaned "Fiiinnneeee" Lan sat down back at his desk, placed the note down and began to write it, his hand shaking slightly, as he knew Maylu was watching over his shoulder. 'This seriously looks like a love note' Maylu thought to herself 'but who is it for?'. "Can you not stand so close?" Lan looked at Maylu, their faces almost meeting, lips inches away. Maylu blushed "A-ah! Right, sorry!" She backed off slightly 'We where so close to kissing....'. "Right.... I'm almost done anyways..." Lan says, getting back to writing. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Maylu asked. "This is just some practice before I do any." Lan replies, nearly done with his letter "Once I'm done, I'll do my homework.... after some reading, that is". This only got Lan a flick to the head. "Owww.... Maylu..." He rubbed the spot Maylu flicked "Ya didn't have to flick me so hard!". "And you don't have to read" She replied, huffing. "Which means I won't be able to read my homework~" He smirked. "Wha- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Maylu crossed her arms "Anyways, Roll told me you where in NetCity yesterday" She suddenly says, causing Lans face to go bright red. "Hah.... S-Sh-She did?" He stammered, Sweating nervously once more. "Yeah. So, what where you doing back there?" Maylu asked. "Nothing much.... just patrolling a little...." Lan tried to avoid all eye contact with Maylu, hiding the fact he was really hanging out with Protoman. "You know how dangerous it is" She let her arms drop back down to her side. "But I was fine. I don't understand why you're all overprotective over me! Yeah, I'm some 'important' dragon thing and apparently, I can save the world but if I can do all that, why protect me?" Lan practically whined, placing his note somewhere for later. "Only Harmony and this 'he' she keeps talking about knows." Maylu explained, sitting down on Lans bed. "Huh.... have you ever wondered who 'he' is? I mean, Harmony brings him up alot" Lan says. "Yeah..... I feel like he's some god figure to the '5 guardians'. I'm sure Harmony knows, but won't tell us" Maylu replied. Lan just nods, leaning back in his chair.

"So.... I'm gonna do my homework so you should get going" He gets out his homework and starts to do it, only so Maylu would believe him and leave. "Not happening. I'll stay here until you've done your homework." Maylu crossed her arms once more. "What? You can't be serious!" Lan swiveled his chair to look at the girl. "Oh, I'm serious, Alright." She smirks "Now you had better do it or else". "Oh come on, that's just cruel!" Lan frowned. Maylus smirk widened slightly, almost into a grin "Oh, I know. Now back to work, Chop Chop". Lan just grumbled at this, swiveled himself around to face his desk again and began to do his homework, as Maylu wanted him to. "Right, it's done." He sighed, getting out of his chair "Now can you please go?". Maylu shook her head "Not until I've checked to see if you answered your questions correctly". "Whaaaaat?" Lan whined again "You know you're not my teacher, Right!?". "So? Consider this almost 'help' for when you hand it in." She got up and began to check through Lans homework. 'Come on.... hurry up...' Lan was getting impatient 'Love is waiting for me!'. "Alright. I checked your answers." Maylu looked at Lan "And you just barely got any right. You must've rushed it". "But is it enough to make you finally leave?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess...." She sighs slightly "But you're definetly hiding something from me, which is why you're asking me to leave". "N-no I'm not..." Lan said, looking away. Maylu glared at the boy before leaving without word. Once she closed the door, Lan let out a sigh of relief. "Finally.... she's gone.... Now I can deliver this message to him..." He walked over to his desk and picked up the note, along with the glove that allows him to enter the cyber world. Lan placed on the glove and was instantly brought to NetCity where he went to search for his 'love'. "I can't find him anywhere.... maybe he's back at that oasis thing...." Lan began to make his way towards the oasis via flying, as he had his necklace on once again. Lan soon arrived at his destination and little to no suprise, He found Protoman there. 'Alright.... it's now or never...' He nervously walked towards the Navi in red. "H-Hey, P-P-Protoman?" Lan stammered, causing Protoman to jump slightly. "Lan? What're you doing here?" Protoman turned to look at him. "W-Well I came to ask you s-something.... if it's okay with you, that is..." Lans nervous sweating returned once more. "Alright, Lay it on me" Protoman said, standing up and looking down at Lan, basically intimidating him. "E-Err... I... well..." He got out the letter and gulped "..... Okay..." Lan took a deep breath "These past few days have been wild.... especially with you. Everyone has been overprotective over me, But the only person who I would truly love to protect me..... is you... I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Yeah, I know. It's basically impossible.... But I would love it to happen someday. Perhaps we should try something similar and start dating. And maybe we could take it to the next level to allow us to be together.... forever" both Lans and Protomans faces went red. "U-Uh... what...?" Protoman tried to hide his blush. 

"Yeah.... what I'm trying to say is that.... I love you" Lan held the note up to his face. Protoman grabbed Lans arm that was holding the note, moved it out of the way, leaned in close and kissed Lan, with the smaller boy returning the kiss. "P-Protoman....?" Lan stepped back in surprise "Did you just.... kiss me!?". "Well, yeah...." Protoman chuckled "So, when's our first date?". "F-first.... D-date!?" Lan stuttered "Ah.... H-How about sometime tomorrow?". Protoman nods "I'll see if I can make some time tomorrow. For now.... let's just.... snuggle". "S-snuggle!?" Lan took another step back "You.... you can't just say that...". "Why not?" Protoman asked, grinning and taking a small step forward, only to cup one of Lans cheek with his hand. "B-because.... it's not like you" Lan said, looking down at the floor. "I see.... But what if I'm not who I seem?" Protoman made him look back up. "It's possible but.... Why do you like me back?" Lan asked. "It's.... complicated..." Protoman removed his hand from Lans face, sitting back down. Lan sat next to him, only to instantly be pulled closer "H-hey.... don't do that so suddenly..." his face was now almost glowing red from blush. "Oh, come on.... am I not allowed to do this?" Protoman said, jokingly. "I- well.... nehhhhhh" Lan buried his face in Protomans chest, grumbling. Protoman chuckled, slowly starting to stroke Lans hair, getting another small grumble from the boy. "You're cute...." Protoman planted a small kiss on Lans head, as he couldn't really kiss anywhere else. "Protooooooo~" Lan whined. 

Lan then pulled Protoman in for another kiss on the lips, quickly turning into a small make out session, ending with Protoman pinning Lan to the ground, laughing slightly. "T-Too early!" Lan squeaked as Protoman began to nip at his neck. "Oh come on, we're not REALLY going to do it.... unless you want to" He then planted a hickey right in plain sight on Lans neck. "N-no.... give it a few months.... or.... uhh.... weeks..." Lan tried to break free from Protomans grasp, but couldn't quite do anything other than get one of his hands free to try and push him away. Protoman soon got off of Lan, allowing the boy to sit up again. "Great.... now I probably have a hickey. Thanks" Lan placed a hand on his neck "Just hope nobody notices.... ESPECIALLY at school..." he sighs. "Hah.... Alright." Protoman said before giving Lan a quick cheek smooch "Anyways, what time are you available?". "I-I... I dunno.... luckily, I go back to school sometime next week so...." Lan then began to think "How about sometime around 8?" He suggested. Protoman nodded "I'll see if I can make it". 

The next day

"NONONONONONO IM GONNA BE LATE!" Lan began to look through his closet for something to wear on his date "OH WHY DID I HAVE TO READ THOSE COMICS!? I KNEW I HAD TO GO OUT WITH PROTOMAN TODAY!". "Lan, just calm down!" Megaman reasured, as he knew what was wrong "You'll be fine.... just half an hour late....". "Not. Helping." Lan growled, finding some sort of suit. Luckily, it was still his size so he put it on. He can't remember when or where he wore it last, but he was just glad it fit. Lan soon placed on the glove to enter the cyberworld. "Right.... so where's this restaurant?" Lan asked himself, taking a small stroll around "Ah, there it is" he noticed Protoman standing outside a large building. He then ran towards his date "Hey..... sorry I'm late...". Protoman smiles slightly "I'm gonna ignore the fact you're half an hour late". "Y-Yeah...." Lan sighed "Can we just ignore that and get on with our date?". Protoman nods, takes Lans hand and takes him inside. Lan was actually nervous, mainly because he's on a date with Protoman, but also because the place he was taken was somewhere rather fancy. Yes, he has been to a fancy restaurant before, but this time he wasn't with his friends. Once they where seated, Lan nervously hid his face behind a menu. 

"You okay?" Protoman asked, clearly concerned. "Hah.... Yeah....." Lans face was clearly red. "Alright. If anything bothers you, let me know immediately" Proto replies "Anyways, have you decided on what you would like to eat?". Lan shook his head "Not yet.... these all sound.... weird" he slowly looks up at Protoman. "How So?" Protoman tilts his head. "Some of these don't really sound.... I dunno.... nice? Plus, they all sound pretty fancy". "We can go somewhere else if you want" Protoman placed his menu down. Lan shook his head again. Protoman was genuinely concerned about Lan "Are you sure?". "Yeah, I'm sure" Lans voice was partially shaky. Took the two a while to decide on what they wanted but sure enough they did. Since I don't do good with food parts of roleplays, let's skip the part where they ate and went back off to their little oasis. "Eh? It looks different to when I last came here.... you couldn't have done that overnight" Lan said, looking around. The oasis was now glowing with light, as there where a bunch of lights hung up. Lan soon noticed the spot they usually end up going to was different, only by a little. There was a small picnic blanket down where they'd usually sit, along with two unusually placed pillows. There was also a box next to them. "But we just ate....." Lan walks over to the small 'picnic'. "I know. Those 'boxes' aren't for keeping food in, though" Protoman walked over too, opening the box, revealing one large blanket- no a duvet for the two.

"I-I... what?" Lan was confused "What're we gonna do with that?". "Ah, well, alot of things. Mainly just cuddle under them, no big deal, right?" Protoman placed the duvet down near Lan. "You're acting way too different from before, Proto" Lan says, picking up the Duvet and laying it down for them "Is there some sort of catch?". Protoman shook his head "Maybe I don't want to be as 'cold' as you think I am." He replied "But come on, I have a pet snake for gods sake". "You have a what?" Lan tilts his head. "Cyber-snake" Protoman almost nervously replies. "So, Rush isn't the only 'Cyber-animal' anymore?" Lan gets under the Duvet and hugs one of the pillows slightly. "And Jiro" Protoman 'adds' as he gets in with Lan, pulling the smaller boy closer. "Oh yeah.... Jiro.... you mean Harmonys black and white cat, right?" Lan looks up at Protoman. "Yep" Proto plainly replies. "So.... what now? Just cuddle and talk about things?" Lan asked. "Yeah.... Or just fall asleep here.... your pick~" Protoman grinned. "Let's go with the talk and cuddle for now..... leaving the sleeping til later~" Lan replied, smirking "How about we continue those weird questions?". Protoman nods "Alright. I'll go first. Right so this one is really random but.... what's your spirit animal?". Lan gives Protoman a 'seriously' look and turns into a wolf. "Oh.... right..." Protoman remembers that Lan is a wolfkid, and wolves are basically his spirit animal.... probably. "Right.... what's yours?" Lan turned back into a human, except the ears, tail and paws stayed, because after Lan turns into a wolf, he has to suffer being a wolfkid for a while. "I have no idea" Protoman replied. "Okay..... my turn.." Lan tried to ask Protoman a question, but he was cut off by a yawn "Damn.... I'm tired..." he buried his face in Protomans chest "Can I sleep here?". "Sure~" Protoman began to stroke Lans hair again. "Thank you...." Lan yawned, closing his eyes to sleep. Protoman kissed Lans head and whispered a small 'goodnight' before going to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy yo so I know it's too early in the story for this and after next chapter comes two smut chapters But my story my rules >:)


	4. 'Protect'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan, Protoman and Metty decide to go on a little 'walk' that soon turns into them going to a fucking thEME PARK THING-
> 
> Epic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Metty will be explained in like identity unknown n shi 
> 
> Also this took me fucking ages
> 
> 3402 words on wattpad-
> 
> Jfc

Lan slowly awoke to a nice, warm and comforting feeling. He soon remembered what had happened last night. He had fallen asleep with his boyfriend, Protoman. "Right...." He tried to break free from Protomans grasp, but yet again, he couldn't. He was hugging him too tightly. "Hey, proto" He whispered, trying to wake Protoman up, but nothing happened. Lan did manage to slip out and continued to try and wake Protoman up. "You're worse than me!" He huffed, sitting next to Protoman "Maybe if...." Lan looked at the sleeping Navi "Maybe if I kiss him.... he might wake up..." he then tried to kiss Protoman but he was shoved away "Huh?". "Not this early" It appears Protoman was awake all along. He sat up and looked at Lan, who was blushing slightly. "How long have you been awake for....?" Lan asked. "I'd say about an hour now.... I woke up WAY before you did" Protoman replied, Lans face going red slightly "Your attempts to 'wake me up' where pretty cute, though". 

"T-they where?" Lan covered his face slightly. Protoman nodded. Lan didn't know what to do, Other than hug Protoman, which he did. He mumbled something incoherent that Protoman didn't seem to hear, or rather just didn't bother to. The two soon heard a small 'rustle' in the bushes, with Protoman gently pushing Lan aside, stepping infront of him and forming his sword. "Protoman, I'm fine! It's probably nothing" Lan sighed. Protoman just ignored him "Who's there!?" He yelled at the bushes, waiting for whatever was there to come out. A small voice was heard. It wasn't speaking any language understandable and sounded like a Mettaur virus. Whatever it was soon became visible and was, as expected, a Mettaur but the side of its helmet was scratched. Protoman leaped towards it and held his sword out to it "Leave now or get deleted" He sneered, the virus cowering in fear. 

"You're not leaving...." He raised his sword and swung it, soon coming to a halt when Lan stood infront of him "What're you doing!?". "I know this virus! He's actually really friendly...." Lan picked up the Mettaur "His name is Metty". "...... Seriously?" Protomans sword uh- deformed(?), with said Navi raising his eyebrow, but it wasn't visible, because of his shades. "Yeah! I'm sure that you'll like him" Lan smiled, causing Proto to blush slightly at how cute it was. He gently placed the small Met down, with Metty hiding behind him. "What's wrong, Metty?" Lan asked, looking behind him "Protoman won't hurt you". "Depends." Protoman growled, causing Metty to hide behind Lan, out of view. "Proto! Be nice!" Lan practically whined. "Tsk. Fine." Proto rolled his eyes, being partially glad Lan didn't see "I guess I WONT delete it.... only for you, though~". Lan hugged Protoman "Hey wait.... your hair is a mess" He looked at the Navis hair, which was all frizzy. "Yeah, I'll tend to that later" Protoman sighed. "I know how much you like your usual smooth and silky hair soooo" Lan reached into Protomans hair and got out a hairbrush "I'll brush it for you~". Protoman didn't answer, but Metty gave a small approving 'Met'. "Alright, it's decided!" Lan giggled, slowly begging to brush the Navis hair.

Protoman pulled away, causing the brush to pull on his hair, which of course made him wince. "Hey! Don't do that!" Lan whined, walking over to Protoman "Are you okay, though?". "I-im fine.... don't worry..." Protoman replied, trying to act all big and tough for his boyfriend. "Okay.... now, let's get back to brushing" before the brush even touched Protomans hair, he moved out of the way. "Stop resisting!" Lan continued to try and brush Protomans hair, but he couldn't. Soon, Metty tried to trip Protoman over, but ended up tripping Lan up too, making the boy land ontop of him. "Why won't you let me brush your hair!" Lan huffed, getting off of his boyfriend. "Tsk.... not like i need someone to do it for me..." Protoman got up too, taking his hairbrush back. Lan crossed his arms and huffed "You're mean!" He growled. "I'm not, I just don't want someone as inexperienced as you brushing my hair" Protoman brushed his hair himself. 

"I'm not inexperienced!" Lan furrowed his brows and began to growl like a wolf. "Oh? I think you are~" The other male teased. "Am not!" Lan stomped his foot "Let me show you!". "Someone's angry" Protoman chuckled, handing Lan the brush "Just try. If you even dare pull on my hair, I'll have my brush back". "Even if I do pull, will you at least let me brush it the best I can?" Lan asked. "Oh, alright~ But it's only because you're my boyfriend~" Protoman gave in. Lan began to gently brush Protomans hair, it occasionally pulling, but the rest was all soft and smooth. "You know, You're actually pretty good at this." He chuckled. "I guess..." Lan blushed slightly "Anyways.... i was thinkin.... how about we give eachother cute nicknames?" He suggested. Protoman grinned "Ill go first. How about.... Cinnamon Bun?" He suggested, Lans face turning bright red "Mainly because you're as sweet as a lil cinnamon bun and you're precious~" Proto explained. "I... okay.... uhm... how about.. Apple? Cause you're red like an apple..." Lan was almost done brushing Protomans hair. "Alright, I guess..." He didnt seem too impressed. "Bad idea?" Lan tilted his head. "Nah. Just kind of an odd nickname" Protoman waited for this to be done. Soon, Lan had done brushing Protomans hair "All done~" he gave the brush back to Protoman, who was running his fingers through his hair. "It's so.... soft..." He said, amazed "How...". "Just natural, i guess" Lan smiled "Plus, i dont think its THAT soft, now ive brushed it...." He began to gently pet Protomans hair too, their hands soon meeting, the two initiating a hand hold. "I guess you where right" Lan giggled, being 'twirled' around by Protoman so he could be infront, the male Navi planting a kiss on his forehead, Lan giggling again. 

"You're so cute when you laugh, you know that~?" Protoman blushed at Lans giggling. "Thanks~" Lan hugged him "So, what now?". "Dunno. I believe I have the day off so we can possibly be together..... Alone." Protoman shot a glare at Metty, who was there the whole time. "Protoman, lighten up..." Lan tried to get him to actually accept Metty for once. "Fine. I'll accept him to the point i don't delete him." He huffed, looking away from both of them. "Thank you~" Lan smiled "Anyways, how about we just go for a small walk today. Maybe we can bring Metty along. And what's say we go to the human world instead?". "I'm down." Protoman smiles "Let's just try and hide the fact we're dating and if anyone asks..... we're on a friendly walk". Lan nodded and ran off "Come on! Let's go!" Protoman followed, along with Metty, the trio soon forming in the real world- or rather Lans bedroom. "If we're quiet enough, we can sneak past mom" Lan slowly went to exit his room. Protoman nodded, Metty eyeing up his hair. The trio began to quietly make their way downstairs, hoping that Lans mom wouldn't notice them.

They had finally reached the door. "Okay, let's go...." Lan whispered, opening the door as quietly as possible. Still, Mrs. Hikari noticed and said "Lan, where are you going?". "M-Mom-! I... uhh.... I was going for a walk- yeah, that's right!" Lan replied, nervously. "But why is Protoman with you?" Mrs. Hikari turned around and looked at them "And why where you gone all of last night". "Both are long stories but uh... could you please let me go" He smiled, again, nervously, trying to make him look 'innocent'. Lucky for them, Haruka gave in and let them go. "Phew..." Lan let out a small sigh of relief "Glad mom let us go....". Protoman only nodded as they begin to walk to..... wherever they may end up. Lan was taking the lead, dragging Protoman practically everywhere, Metty following not far behind. "Slow down, will you!?" He growled. They soon came to a stop when Proto heard a small squeal from Lan. It appeared that they had stopped near a fun fair, Which both Lan AND Metty where eager to go to, But Protoman wasnt. "Ah crap.... You want to go there, dont you?" He said, clearly not wanting to go. Lan nodded "Can we?" His eyes where sparkling. Protoman shook his head "I dont want to be seen in such a childish place". "Aww come on~! It'll be fun!" Lan gave him puppy dog eyes, with Metty soon doing so as well. "Hmph.... fine..." Protoman huffed "Just don't speak about this. Ever." He then lead the two towards the fair and was prepared to get dragged wherever the two wanted to go. 

They all wore special wristbands so they could go on the rides, Lan having to wear both his and Metty's, since Metty didn't have anything the band could properly attach to. "Lets see...." Lan had a small look around, trying to decide what to go on first "I mean, theres a roller coaster but we can go on that later...." He began to walk off, Metty following. "Lan, wait!" Protoman chased after them. "Whats say we try out one of the games?" Lan suggested, looking up at Protoman. "Im not really bothered so sure" Protoman shrugged. Lan then grabbed his hand and dragged him over towards a small stand. It appeared to be a tin can alley. The place was decorated as an almost 'galaxy' theme, multiple shades of blue being used. There where also some stuffed toys to be won. Once they had payed for a turn, Lan forced- or rather convinced- Protoman to have a go. Instead of toy guns, there where balls you needed to throw at the tin cans to knock them down. 'Right.... I gotta do this for Lan...' He took a deep breath and threw a ball, knocking down the top can, as they where stacked in the usual style. He then threw another, trying to knock down the bottom one so the entire thing would fall. Instead, he took out the middle two. One ball left.

'Time to make this count....' This was gonna be hard, since he could only knock down a maximum of two. Protoman threw it in the middle, which for some reason knocked down the rest of the cans. "How the hell....?" He appeared to be baffled at how he knocked them all over, but he was soon handed a large, white and fluffy bear, which he handed to Lan, who absolutely loved it. They soon began to walk off somewhere, most likely to another ride, Lan hugging his bear tight. "Thank you, Protoman...." He smiled with half of his face buried in the bears short, yet fluffy, fur. "You're welcome, I guess..." Protoman nervously rubbed the back of his head. "What do you wanna do next?" Lan asked curiously "This time you have to pick". "Really? Why me...." Protoman sighed "Fine.... how about we just go on that rollercoaster thing?". "Alright! Let's go, then!" He ran in the direction of the rollercoasters entrance. Metty had to stay behind because he was too small to go on, but he got to guard Lans bear at least. "Now, you're sure about this?" Protoman looked down at an extremely exited Lan, before looking at the rollercoaster, which appeared to be rather..... large. Yes, he knew they're usually large, but this one was truly large. 

Lan rapidly nodded as they got closer "I'm sure!". They had managed to sit near the front, Protoman keeping a good grip on his hair so it wouldn't blow in anyone's face, with Lans eyes where still sparkling with excitement. They where soon off, Lan cheering, but Protoman just staying silent. 'How do people find this fun, again?' He thought to himself, looking at Lan out of the corner of his eye, who looked like he was enjoying it more than anything. Protoman wasn't really enjoying this. There was nothing to enjoy about going at high speeds in some sort of cart thing that could result in potential death but..... there was actually one thing Protoman liked. The fact Lan was happy. Seeing that cute little excited smile on Lans face made Protoman feel warm inside. That was the only thing he enjoyed. Soon, the ride was over, meaning the two had to get off. "That was fun, right, Protoman?" Lan asked, leaving the rollercoaster, alongside his boyfriend. "Uh.... not really. I don't see what's fun about it" He replied, truthfully, watching as the happy expression disappeared slightly from Lans face "I'm sorry, babe, it's just..... I'm kinda.... boring". "It's fine. We all have our likes and dislikes" Lans smile returned as he picked up his bear and gestured for Metty to join them on their next ride.

'What would Protoman like?' He thought to himself, before noticing a haunted house "That might work!" He ran towards it. "Eh?" Protoman looked confused as he followed Lan towards the haunted house "You really wanna go in there?" He asked again, hearing the sounds of screams coming from inside it. "Uh, yeah! You're not afraid, are you?" Lan teased "I'll go in there with Metty and you can stay outside then~". "I'm not scared! I'm just trying to make sure you uh.... don't get scared" Protoman wasn't exactly scared of the place, as he knew all this stuff wasn't real, but he actually thought Lan would be just as scared as Megaman is when it comes to ghosts n stuff, or possibly even more scared "Let's just go." He then lead the two inside. There was no carriage, so they had to walk around the place. It was hard to see, as there was smoke from smoke machines filling the air. "Huh...." Protoman stopped infront of a somewhat old looking painting of some man "Its impressive how they made this look old". "Yeah, I guess. It's not that interesting, Is it? It's not even scary." Lan frowned, looking at the painting as well. They soon continued, Metty noticing the eyes of the man following them, causing the small Mettaur to cower in fear and hide inbetween the two lovers. 

"Is this place really a haunted house? Nothing has happened yet" Protoman said, right before Lan screamed. Some sort of ghost animatronic jumped out at them. The Navi was unfazed, but Lan and Metty where shivering. "Hah.... It's just a ghost.... that's not even real..." Lan had stopped shivering, continuing to walk forward, very much expecting to be jumpscared even more. "That all?" Protoman asked "Wasn't even scar-" He was then hit in the face by something "..... the hell?" It was a large toy spider in a fake cobweb. Lan laughed at the sight of Protoman covered in cobwebs, getting a small flick to the back of the head. "You didn't have to flick me there" Lan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, continuing through the house. There where many jumpscares but nothing prepared them for what was about to happen. "Okay..... so, the rides almost over..." Lan said, holding his bear close "I think one mor-!" He then fell down a trap door in the floor, yelling as he fell into what seemed to be oblivion. "Lan!? Lan, are you okay!?" Protoman called out, before jumping in with Metty. They found Lan on the floor somewhere nearby. "First my head, now my butt.... what's next?" Lan groaned, getting up "Oh, heya Protoman.... you know you could've just gone for the exi- and now you're hugging me". As Lan said, Protoman was hugging him tigh.

"I-I... I was actually worried for a second..." Protoman admitted, nervously "You're okay, right?". "Yes, I'm fine.... Now you're overreacting. Let's just get out of here" Lan pushed away, gently, seeing if there was a way out "It's some sort of escape room now.... oh?" He picked up a note that was on the floor and it read; 'What loses a head in the morning, but gets it back at night?', which Lan read out loud. "..... What?" Protoman was searching for a way out. "That's what I'm thinkin'..... What loses a head in the morning, but gets it back at night...." Lan repeated the riddle "Hmm..." He placed the note down somewhere. "First of all, that's practically impossible to 'lose a head' and then 'get it back at night' without dying" Protoman walked over "But I feel like I've heard it before.....". "Really? Where'd you hear it?" Lan asked, eager to know. Protoman only replied with a shrug before going back to searching. "Lose a head.... hmmm..... What if its referring to an object, rather than a living creature?" Lan was searching himself, along with Metty. Metty soon came across a pillow that had something in it and alerted the two of his discovery. "What is it, Metty?" Lan asked, watching Metty take out a note that told them the exit was nearby and showed the exact directions towards it.

The trio took off towards the exit, finally seeing the light once more. "We did it!" Lan cheered "We're out!". Protoman smiled at how cute Lan looked "Also, Lan.... you dropped this" He handed Lan his bear, which he must've put down somewhere "You don't wanna lose it, do you~?". "T-Thank you, Protoman!" Lan smiled, hugging Protoman, along with the bear. They soon found themselves at a Café, where they brought drinks and food. The food was only a small thing of French fries, but they where planning on getting ice cream afterwards. "Okay, so basically, that haunted house was a literal heart attack!" Lan said, jokingly "Especially the trap door part". Protoman nodded in agreement "I was worried about you". "Really? You, worried?" He laughed "It wasn't even real!". The Navi blushed and looked away "Still.... I have the right to worry about you!" He appeared to be a little embarrassed, Metty laughing at him, or rather sounding like he was. "Yeah, you do~" Lan stopped Metty from laughing, with Protoman finally turning his head back to face him. 

"Don't... Don't talk about it...." Protoman sighed, but as he went to eat, there was nothing there "Did you two seriously-" He looked at Lan and Metty, who had eaten all the fries. "Sorry" Lan laughed again "Now, how about we get some ice cream?" He got up to go get some ice cream. Protoman followed, of course..... as he was the one paying for it. Once they had got their ice cream, Lans was chocolate, Protoman and Mettys being vanilla, they sat back down. Lans was gone in almost one bite, as he's known to be a fast eater. "You know you'll get hiccups, right?" Protoman says, watching as Lan quickly devoured his food. "No I wo-" Lan then hiccuped and growled, Protoman chuckling. "I told you" He smirked at Lans suffering. "Screw you.... hic" Lan covered his mouth. "Right. We all finished?" Protoman asked. The two nodded, Lan hiccuping after. 

Protoman lead the two back home, with them luckily not getting a lecture from Mrs. Hikari. Metty had headed back to the cyberworld on his own, leaving the two lovebirds on their own. "So.... when can I see you next?" Lan asked, holding Protomans hands. "I'm not too sure.... I've only managed to have a couple days off and Chaud will probably grow suspicious if I keep dissapearing for ages and then reappearing" Proto explained, pulling Lan into a tight hug. "C-can we meet up sometime next week? Maybe at your place this time?" Lan asked once more. "Sure.... I'll be sure to let you know when I have the day off~" Protoman chuckled, ending the hug, and leaving to the cyberworld just after kissing Lan goodbye. "So, you're finally back?" Megaman appeared in Lans PC. "Y-Yeah.... uhm... I kinda got caught up with Protoman and.... we're- we're dating..." He nervously admitted. "Really? That's great" Megaman smiled "But you know your mom was worried about you....". "Yeah, yeah.... I know.... look, I'll be going out on another 'date' with Protoman again next week... don't know when, but I will" Lan sat down on his bed, wondering what his next date with Protoman will be like.


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan and Protoman have a little snuggle on the sofa while watching a horror movie, leading to something unexpected for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hi
> 
> Excuse the smut happening so early, but I mean- smut is nice. The smut in the next chapter is hopefully gonna be longer.

[SMUT WARNING]

\-----------

It's been about a week now since Lan and Protoman started dating. Though they haven't really been going on dates much- since Protoman is usually busy- they still kept in contact somehow, with Protoman appearing in Lans PC at least once a day to check on him, which Lan says is unnecessary. About a week earlier, The two had agreed that their next date being at Protomans place, which Lan was excited for, of course. Not everyday you get to go to a literal mansion. "Right then.... how do I look?" Lan asked Megaman. "You look good, Lan. But I'm sure he won't mind what you look like" Megaman replied, smiling. "Yeah, you're right...." Lan sighed "But I mean.... I didn't buy this 'suit' for nothing". Yep. He was in some sort of neat suit But had a small 'backup' just incase. The backup being a dress, since he secretly likes dressing up all girly. "Okay.... I have about an hour to get ready..." He took a deep breath before he was of course corrected by his NetNavi. "You actually have 30 minutes..... to get to Protomans place" He said, watching as Lans expression changed to a more scared one. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He quickly put on Data Corruption and left to the CyberWorld, running but eventually flying to Protomans place. 

He was about 5 minutes late once he got there. "Please don't notice..." Lan was out of breath as the door opened. "Aaaand you're late" Protoman said, looking down at him. "I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" He apologised. "It's fine. You're usually late to things, anyways" Proto gestured for him to come in, which he did. "Wow.... it's so big..." Lan looked around "I-i mean mansions are usually big, right?". "Yep." He walked over to the curious boy, initiating a hand-hold with him. "Y'know, I might get lost" Lan said, jokingly. "You won't" Protoman lead him to the living room, where they sat down on the sofa and cuddled. "It's nice here...." Lan began to fiddle with Protomans hair. "On the sofa or-" Protoman looked down at Lan. "No, silly..." He giggled "In your arms~ it's so comforting here~". 

"Ah...." Protoman then planted a small kiss on Lans head "So, uh..... should we watch a movie or something?". "Yeah, but what movie?" Lan looked up at Protoman, curiously. "I guess whatever move is on" He then reached for the remote to turn the TV on- as NetNavis also have TV now- And searched for a movie. "Do you have a blanket or something?" Lan got up to go find a blanket. "Yeah, just up in my bedroom" Proto replied "Why? Are you cold?". "No, I just want to make the experience better~ And I'll be making you some cookies later, if that's okay with you" He winked at him before going to Protomans bedroom, or rather trying to find it. "..... He surely can't bake cookies, can he?" Protoman said to himself, sitting up and waiting patiently for Lan to come back. Of course, Lan came back with a douvet instead of a blanket "Couldn't find a blanket so I took the douvet". "Ah....." Protoman allowed Lan to lay ontop of him and pull the douvet over the both of them, initiating another snuggle session but all he could feel was.... strange. Especially 'down there'. He just hoped Lan wasn't able to feel it. 

"Hey, after this, can we watch a horror movie?" Lan suddenly asks. "What!? No!" Protoman replies, looking and sounding shocked "You're too.... innocent...". "No im not.... plus, you're probably just a big scaredy cat!" He smirked. "Am not~!" Protoman chuckled, the two of them getting into the usual 'am not/am to' fight, before Lan won and instead of waiting, they switched to a horror movie. It had only been about 4 minutes since the movie started, so they didn't really miss much. Protoman eventually got up, leaving Lan laying down on the sofa, turned off all the lights and closed the curtains to make it all seem 'spooky' with the only light being from the TV and the outside, as it was just about getting to sunset. "Hurry up! The movies just about to show murder" Lan grinned at the 'murder' part like the gremlin he can occasionally be. "Don't worry, I'm coming" Protoman layed back down underneath Lan, both of them watching the movie. 

About 50 minutes in, Lan screamed in fear from one of the scenes..... right in Protomans ear. "Keep it down, will ya?" Protoman chuckled. "U-uhm.... can we turn it off?" Lan asked, shaking, with Protoman turning off the movie after. "And you said that you weren't afraid~" He teased, booping Lans nose. "I-i... it just got boring.... that's all...." Lan huffed, looking away, eventually having his face forcefully moved to face Protoman again, the two instantly kissing. "How about we do something to take your mind off of it?" Proto asked, a hint of seduction in his voice. Lan nodded "What do you have in mind?" He asked, suddenly underneath Protoman. "You'll see~" Proto then began to gently nip at Lans neck, listening to the boys soft little moans as he did so. "What're you.... doing? Ugh... I feel so weak right now..." Lan tried his best to move away, but he couldn't. "Just enjoy it for now~" Protoman cooed, his breath tickling Lans neck, with him eventually moving towards Lans ear, nibbling on it. "S-stop.... it feels weird..." Lan moaned, trying to push him away, but it was no use. He was simply too 'weak' to push the Navi away, so all he could do was submit to this. Protoman eventually stopped, pressing the emblem on his chest, with his suit dissapearing, leaving him in only his helmet "Hah.... well, it's your turn now~" He gently slid his fingers into the top of Lans shorts, trying to pull them down, but Lan refused. "W-what're you trying to do!?" Lans face was bright red, especially upon seeing Protomans fully erect cock. 

"Just trust me, will you?" Proto slipped Lans shorts down to where his pants could be seen with a small bulge in them "Ah.... looks like we won't really need to do anymore foreplay, as you're already erect~". "What?" Lan tilted his head, confused "I-i seriously don't know what you're going to do....". "You don't?" Proto mentally Facepalmed "You fell asleep during your sex education class, didn't you?". Lan nodded, grinning, but before he knew it, both his pants and shorts where on the floor, revealing his 3 inch pp. Protoman found it rather 'cute' that it was small, carefully stroking it, with Lan letting out some sort of noise as he did so. "This feels weird...." He squeaked, looking at his reflection in Protomans shades. "Good weird or bad weird?" Protoman asks. "G-good weird..." He nervously replied, feeling his nipples harden for some reason. Proto nodded, But stopped rubbing Lans dick to go and take off his vest and top, which he did..... or at least just got Lans cest off. "N-no more...." Lan whined, not wanting his top taken off. "Just bear with me, okay~? I'll make sure you feel good~" Protoman cooed into Lans ear, still trying to take off his shirt. "I don't even know about any of this...." He eventually submitted, finding his shirt being tossed aside, the two of them now in no clothes.... aside from Lans bandana and Protomans helmet. 

"You've got to trust me on this...." Protoman said, inching his dick closer to Lans entrance. "T-trust you!? How do I do that....?" Lan asked. "I believe you just let me do what I want with your body and maybe you can help out" He explained "Now, do you trust me?". "Fine.... I trust you...." Lan clenched down on the blanket, preparing himself for the worse as Protoman forcefully shoved his dick inside of Lans ass, with Lan feeling like it was gonna tear open from Protos size. "Guessing you want me to start off slow?" Protoman looked down at Lan, who appeared to be whimpering in pain "Don't worry...." He leaned in to kiss his cheek "I'll be as gentle as I can~" he started to thrust, Lan closing his eyes tight. The only noises where that of Protomans small moans and the slight creakings of the sofa. "This feels so weird...." He felt his eyes warm from tears, and eventually felt a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry.... we don't have to do this if you don't want to...." Protoman cooed again, but Lan said he wanted to do this, so he didn't stop thrusting. "..... M-more...." Lan suddenly spoke "P-please~". He eventually felt some pain as Protoman sped up, but the pain quickly went away and turned into pleasure. 

They didn't use any lube, so it wasn't all that smooth, but felt nice non the less. "H-how fast can you really go, though?" Lan asked, opening his eyes. "You really wanna find out?" Protoman replied, with Lan nodding "Suit yourself..... But you might wanna hang on...." He then began to absolutely pound into Lans ass, the boy quickly wrapping his arms around Protoman and holding on tight. "A-ah.... this hurts but I like it~!!" Lan moaned, letting out some cum, but once his g-spot was hit he let out the loudest and cutest moan he ever could "YES!! RIGHT THERE~!" He yelled, wanting Protoman to thrust there more. "Oh? Have I found your sweet spot~?" Proto asked with clear kink in his voice. "YES~! YES YOU HAVE~! PLEASE..... PLEASE.... I WANT MORE~!!" Lan was practically yelling at the top of his lungs, experiencing an all new feeling. The feeling of..... lust. "Ah.... wow..... you're tight~" Proto began to grunt, giving it his all, and holding in his orgasm for later. "M-MY DICK FEELS WEIRD~!" Lan yelled, having a small little orgasm, with Protoman following. Proto slowed his thrusts, eventually coming to a halt and pulling out, his penis still dripping cum onto the sofa. "M-my ass hurts now....." Lan whimpered, soon noticing the cum "Where'd this come from?" He scooped some up on his finger, sniffed it and then licked it. "It's called 'cum' or 'sperm' and it's what's used to make babies" Protoman explained. "B-babies!? Am I pregnant now!?" Lan stopped holding onto Protoman, his eyes wide and filled with shock. "Nope. Males can't get pregnant But if you want a child I'm sure we can make one out of data, similar to how NetNavis are usually made. Let's get cleaned up first" Protoman walked towards the kitchen, which was conveniently nearby, and got some stuff for them both to clean themselves off with. 

They soon heard a knock on the door, which was answered by Protoman. "Megaman..... what're you doing here?" Protoman asked, as the person who knocked was Megaman. "..... you do realise while you and Lan where being cute something had attacked a warehouse" Megaman explained "Now come on!". "Ah crap.... it had better not be that warehouse" Protoman growled under his breath, with him and Lan going to the warehouse. If you're curious, reader, a warehouse has recently been discovered and was filled to the brim with Dark gem shards- somewhat dark chips that corrupt both dragons and Navis. Perhaps Magnas sent one of his minions to protect it? Anywho, they eventually arrived, making up some excuses to hide their relationship. Unusually, Harmony and Raika where there as well, but Harmony was more unusual, as she wasn't even a NetSaviour. "So, who attacked this place again?" Lan asked. "We're not too sure," Chaud replied "But we're currently searching the place". "I see.... any luck?" He eventually heard- or rather sensed- something from behind, causing him to dart around "Who's there!?". "Your senses are acting up again, aren't they?" Harmony said, with her, Chaud and Raika looking at whatever Lan had sensed, and there it was.... the culprit. "Hey wait a second....." Lans eyes where wide yet again "You're-"

"Dark Protoman!" The usual trio(Lan, Raika and Chaud) said in union, with Harmony being confused. "..... who?" She said. After a small explanation from Chaud, she finally understood. "This must be what Magnas talked about..... time cloning. Since Magnas absorbed some of Neilhiems- or in this case Raikas- time abilities, he must've used it to revive Dark Protoman!" Harmony formed her bow "But how is he in the real world!?". "Maybe since Magnas has upgraded viruses to enter the real world.... Maybe he's done that to Dark Protoman!" Lans wolfkid features formed. "Yep. That's me~!" Dark Protoman laughed, three synchro chips in his hand- as Harmony can't crossfuse yet- them all noticing almost imedietly. "Jokes on you, our NetNavis can form in the real world!" Harmony practically laughed. "Luckily, Dark Protoman wasn't smart enough" Raika finally said something, noticing that Dark Protoman hadn't set anything up, like a virus attack or something. They eventually sent out their Navis- of course- but I've never done one of these soooo I'll write some fight scenes in private for practice.

Summary of the fight: Dark Protoman is stronger than them cause of Magnas' fucking ass, with him tossing them aside but mainly striking for Protoman. DP then tries to attack Lan because he knows Proto and Lan are dating, with Protoman stepping in the way and taking the hit, moments away from deletion. This is impossible but shut the fuck up i don't actually know what I'm doing. Anyways....

Lan could only watch as Protoman collapsed to the floor, soon rushing to his side "No! Please! Don't..... don't leave me so soon!" He cried, holding Protoman close. "It's fine..... I mean, it was bound to happen..." Proto smiled, happy he had successfully protected Lan from being killed. "Why didn't you let me die!?" Lan yelled slightly. "Hah.... well, NetNavis can be restored, unlike humans" Protoman began to close his eyes. His deletion was almost exactly like human death, but not completely. "Both of you are pathetic...." Dark Protoman said, Lan looking up at him and growling, but soon noticed a small cube in his hand. "What's that?" Lan asked, pointing to the cube. "The thing that can bring Protoman.... back" He replied, holding it up so everyone else could see "I'll give it to you on one condition....". "And that is?" Lan sounded eager to know, after all, Protoman was his boyfriend. Dark Protoman chuckled before answering with one of the most insane answers they could've heard "....... marry me". "What!? I-I can't!" Lan cried even more, noticing all the data leaving Protomans body "But.... if I don't....". "Lan, it's a clear trap" Proto warned, with Dark Protoman saying otherwise. "But you'll.... you'll be deleted!" Lans cheeks where wet with tears, with the cube held infront of his face. "This is no trap. All you have to do is marry me and I'll save your little boyfriend here~" Dark Protoman smiled. "Okay..... but give me the cube first!" Lan held his hand out for the cube, which was handed to him. "It'll take a while for it to take affect, but in about 5 minutes, he'll visibly heal" Dark Protoman then gestured for Lan to take his hand, which..... he did. The others watched in shock, not knowing what was going on. It was all too much to take in. Eventually, Dark Protoman slipped a ring onto Lans finger, dissapearing with the boy somewhere on the net, perhaps never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That..... didn't actually take as long as I thought. Sorry this was a bit short n boring, but I don't have any ideas anyone will be okay with so oof.
> 
> The next chapter contains smut and don't worry, Dark Protoman will return later on in the story, even though the next will see Protoman saving Lan(sorry for the spoilers lmao). Added the forced marriage tag for the next chapter btw.
> 
> *yeets out*


	6. 'Darkness'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to sum the chapter up other than smut, abuse and the fact this is the only other chapter that DP is in for now, until later chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot Lan was in certain clothes at certain times in both this and the previous chapter so forgive me

[SMUT/ABUSE/FORCED MARRIAGE WARNING]

Lan looked around at his new home, the colours mainly being dark purple. He was actually terrified of what was going to happen to him, with his hand being tightly held by Dark Protoman. "So, do you like it~?" The darkloid asked, showing him around more, with Lan shaking his head no. "Why not?" He asked in a somewhat seductive tone "You'll get used to it, I promise....". "Used to it!? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lan growled, trying to run off, But his arm was grabbed as he got slammed onto the ground. "I recommend you don't run away or else I'll have to.... punish you..." Dark Protoman snarled, looking down at Lan, only to walk off "Come on, we can't keep our guests waiting". "..... guests?" Lan got up, confused "How the fu-" he was cut off by his mouth being covered and dragged into Darkness. When the boy awoke, he found himself sitting in a chair, and wearing a nice, long wedding dress. He no longer had his bandana on, with his hair being neatly brushed. "Where am I?" Lan said to himself, getting up and looking in a nearby mirror "Jesus..... what's happened to me?" He placed a hand on his face and- lucky for him- there was no makeup "Why am I in a dress?" He then noticed the ring.... the ring that changed the course of his life forever. The ring was just black, a dark purple crystal in the middle of it.

He of course didn't like this one bit, trying to find somewhere to escape from. There was of course nowhere to leave, other than a door that was locked. Soon, a shadow appeared next to him that looked unusually like Dark Protoman. The doors soon opened, blinding Lan with a bright light as he was escorted down some sort of hallway. The usual wedding music played as Lan was then forced to hold a bouquet of flowers, with his eyesight returning to normal. There, he could see multiple shadows watching, with Dark Protoman waiting for him. Lan accidentally tripped on his dress, instantly faceplanting. Dark Protoman ran over and went to see if he was alright. "Lan! Are you okay!?" Darks voice sounded unusually concerned, but Lan didn't buy it. "I'm fine," Lan growled, getting back up "I don't need help from the likes of you!". Dark Protoman just made his way back to the pedestal thing, watching as Lan was forced to walk closer until the two where face to face with eachother.

Lan had the urge to just throw the flowers at Dark Protoman and make a run for it, but couldn't bring himself to. Then, a voice spoke. It sounded like a voice inside his head telling him to say his vows and what not, but he didn't even speak. Dark Protoman was getting a little impatient "Come on. Speak, will ya?" He growled. Lan shook his head, with it soon being hard to breathe for him. This was all too confusing and sudden. He didn't even know what to do at a wedding. Dark rolled his eyes "Let's just skip this whole 'vow' part.... or just... skip to the I do part". Lan couldn't do anything about this. There was no backing down. There was a small silence, apart from a voice in Lans head before Dark Protoman spoke the two words that would change both their lives forever;

"I do."

Lan looked somewhat mortified, with a voice telling him the usual thing you'd be told idk I haven't been to a wedding since I was 4- Anywho, he went to reply with 'I don't' but the words 'I do' slipped out of his mouth. 'N-no.... I didn't say that at all!' He began to tear up a little 'I don't want to marry him....' but his tears weren't enough to make Dark Proto feel any sympathy for the boy as they soon kissed, or rather.... 'French kissed', as there was quite a bit of tongue action, at least from DP. The two parted their kiss, with Lan trying his best to run away. Of course, Dark Protoman grabbed his arm and refused to let him leave. "Do you think that you'd get away that easily~" He chuckled, tightening his grip. Lan shook his head "No, but....". "So, why run from me when you know you can't?" He pulled the smaller boy into a hug, which wasn't returned nor declined. "I-I don't know.... I just wanna go home..." Lan started to cry out loud, feeling homesick "I don't like it here.... i-i just..." He then felt gentle fingers stroking his hair, with his loud crying ceasing. "There, there, sweetheart..." Dark Protoman cooed, planting a small little kiss on Lans forehead "This is your home now....". 

"I d-dont want to live here forever...." He whimpered, trying to back away from his 'husband'. "Look, sweetie.... I promise to treat you right..." Dark gave Lan a warm smile, which wasn't returned at all, but that didn't stop him from picking Lan up in a bridal style and bringing him over to a small table. He placed him down on a chair, infront of a large wedding cake. Of course, there where other foods, but Lan was more focused on the cake. After hearing Dark Protoman clap his hands, he watched as the area filled with shadows of all different shapes and sizes. "We'll be cutting the cake later, so for now, feel free to eat whatever you wish to." Dark Protoman eventually sat next to Lan, with the small boy trying to move away. "You know that we're going to cuddle later, right?" He said, noticing Lans uneasy expression. "Right...." Lan sighs. 

"Come on.... lighten up, Will ya?" DP pat him on the back, unusually gentle "I'll treat you better than Protoman ever could!". "I doubt it..." Lan mumbled, hoping that it wasn't heard.... which it wasn't? Instead, Dark Protoman had got two plates, one for the both of them, with Lan only staring at his. "What're you waiting for?" The larger male asked, placing a bit of food onto his own plate "I'm sure that you'd be shoving all this food down your gullet by now.... unless you're not hungry?" Lan shook his head, with his stomach grumbling. "There's probably some sort of poison in it" He growled quietly, but this time it was heard. "What kind of person do you take me for?" Dark looked rather shocked "I'm trying my hardest to treat you right and you're accusing me of putting poison in your food!?" With Lan just nodding at the statement, but being picked up and taken somewhere. The wedding wasn't even over and Dark Protoman had brought Lan to his- no their room. The room was just as dark as the rest of the place, including the bed. He felt a somewhat wave of anxiety overcome him as he was carefully placed down on the bed, his face quickly being peppered with small, soft kisses. 

"Please just let me go home.... I'll do anything...." He whimpered, trying to wiggle away, but the kisses just made him powerless from how much he actually enjoyed them. "Anything won't cut it, sweetie~" Dark Protomans kisses soon spreaded to Lans neck, finding the hickey that Protoman gave him(at least I think-) "Hmm? What's this?" He gently traced his finger along the hickey "Did pretty boy give you this before you.... cheated?". "S-shut up!" Lan uncontrollably yelled, with him quickly sitting up and going to hit DP, but..... his fist was easily caught and his eyes widened in shock, noticing Dark Protomans slight grin. He knew that this was most likely it for him but all that happened was him being punched. He never even wanted to hit Dark, but he just.... did... he had no control over his body. Lans eye was now bruised, and he was still crying "J-just kill me, you fucking asshole..." He snarled, but the darkloid shook head. 

"Why would I want to kill my own husband?" He laughed, pinning Lans arms behind his head, with him squirming to get free "Looks like we'll need some rope~". "N-no.... no we won't!" Lan protested, still wriggling but eventually being 'freed'. Once free, he got up to run, but Dark Protoman grabbed his arms and forced him on all fours. "I'm not letting you get away that easily~" He laughed, taking off his suit, already rock hard "I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight, babe~!". Lan tried to wipe away his tears, and soon his face was met with Dark Protomans dick, which was prodding at his lips. "I won't go too hard, as long as you don't bite it" He forced Lans mouth open, and with that he forced his cock in and down his throat, not caring for what the boy felt. Heck, Lan couldn't even deep throat at the time, with him gagging with each thrust. "Ah~ Suck me off you fucking bitch~!" Dark Protoman laughed again, delivering a hard spank to Lans ass "Mmmhhh~ you're doing well right now~". All Lan could do was suck him off, waiting for him to be done. His tears began to coat Darks cock and balls(lmao I had to), soon tasting that of 'salt', with his throat feeling as if it had some warm substance flowing down it. 

(NOTE: I forgot that Lan was in a wedding dress and not his normal clothes, like I forgot that Lan was in a suit in the last chapter. Don't sue me 😔)

"Hmm.... you made me cum rather quick. Well, you do make me cum faster during my masturbation sessions, as I've always loved you and now you're my husband.... my life is going just swell~" Dark Protoman pulled out, letting out the rest on Lans face. "W-What the...." He choked, some cum coming out of his mouth and onto the back of his hand "..... this was the same shit that Protoman-". "Yeah, it's called semen." Dark began to gently stroke Lans hair, kissing his head "Now.... we'll do one more thing before you can sleep, okay~?". "I don't want this.... p-please stop..." He had no choice but to snuggle up to his captures chest, but it was only for 'comfort'. Soon, Lan was lifted onto Dark Protomans lap and his shorts where slipped down, his underwear quickly following. Afterwards, he shoved his cock inside Lans ass, the boy yelling in pain, but was forced to take it. Since he wasn't going to, Dark grabbed Lans hips and thrusted him up and down, Dark Proto enjoying how tight and small Lans ass was. Lan, on the other hand, was begging for it to stop. He's already cried enough tears to the point where he can't cry anymore. 

This just made Lan feel so.... bad. The fact he's cheated on his boyfriend, the fact he's married to a guy who will probably kill him, and the fact he's having sex with said person. All he wanted was to die, even if it meant that he died during sex, at least he'd be dead. He uncontrollably wrapped his arms around DP, his butt still in pain, and deepening the thrusts on accident, he started to.... cum. 'My body is.... reacting on it's own...' Lan thought, his insides warming up a little bit- obviously being cum, but not just cum.... there was also some blood leaking out of Lans ass, alongside semen, and that just made him scream like a girl. "Is something the matter, sweetheart?" Dark Protoman asked, caressing his face and letting go of Lan completely, so the thrusts came to a stop. "M-my butt.... it's..." Lan tried to tell him, but he already knew what was up "Your ass is bleeding, I know" Dark said, pulling out once again "Ill just get you a buttplug then...." He got up and went to a small box on a table, bringing some sort of egg-shaped thing over and sticking it up Lans butt, the flow of blood and cum ceasing "Now, are you tired?" Lan shook his head, seconds before yawning. "There, there" He sat next to Lan, pulling him in for a tight hug and stroking him "Just go to sleep here.... in my arms...". As much as he didn't want to, Lan slowly drifted off to sleep in Dark Protomans arms. 

Elsewhere, the two NetSaviours- and Harmony- where taking amongst eachother, including their NetNavis. "Okay, so.... why exactly would Dark Protoman want to marry Lan?" Harmony asked 'Though.... a little unwilling boy on boy action is nice but it's not nice when it's a close friend' Yes, her mind is rather fucked up sometimes. "That's what we need to find out" Said a concerned Chaud "And why did Lan suddenly try to save Protoman?". "I guess because they're friends and it's what friends do?" Harmony shrugged, drinking some of her tea, as she disliked coffee. "I guess." He sighed slightly. "Didn't Dark Protoman say something about Lan being Protomans boyfriend?" Raika suddenly spoke "That could be one of the reasons why". "H-hold on.... boyfriend?" Chaud repeated, his eyes widening a little "I thought I heard something like that but.... they can't be, can they?" He then picked up his PET "Protoman." He said to his NetNavi who soon appeared on screen. "Yes, Chaud?" Protoman asked in his usual voice. "Its about Lan," He began "What is your 'relationship' with him?". "Me and him are only friends, and n-nothing more..." Proto replied with a slight look of guilt, Megaman looking even more guilty. 

"He can't keep this secret for much longer, can he?" Megaman said to himself, quietly, but that got the attention of Searchman- Raikas NetNavi. "What secret, exactly?" Searchman asked, raising an eyebrow, with Mega replying with just a simple little 'nothing', which he was forced to believe. Shardman was casually zoned out, as usual, mainly out of confusion. "Are you sure you and Lan are just friends?" Chaud raised an eyebrow at Protoman, who lightly nodded. "Yes, I am certain." He looks down, still sad that he lost Lan, someone who he saw as perfect, beautiful, kind, and well.... just someone he held close to his heart, even though they haven't really been in a relationship for that long. Chaud soon noticed him clenching his fists and growling, before opening his mouth and saying; "Me and Lan are in a relationship, alright!?" With his voice being rather loud. "I see..." Chaud didn't appear to be mad or anything "That's all the confirmation I need". Protoman blinked and tilted his head, confused as to why he wasn't getting shouted at, but was thankful he didn't have to deal with it.

"Hmm.... Perhaps Dark Protoman doesn't like Protoman and perhaps took Lan from him just to make him suffer?" Harmony 'suggested' "It's a rather cliché thing in fanfictions occasionally. I should know because I read and write them". "Yeah, we don't want to know what you get up to.... seriously..." Raika rolled his eyes, trying to wipe his mind of any thoughts he had of Harmonys writing, especially about him. "Harmony might be right" The dual haired male had a think about it, eventually noticing that her theory could be a possibility. "And I know how we can save Lan!" All of a sudden, she jumped onto her feet and held up a device that looked like a PET, but was something that would allow them to travel to practically anywhere via a portal "We can locate him with this, then teleport to hi-" "No!" Raika pulled her back down "We're not using another one of your inventions again!". "Oh, come on! It'll be fine!" She grinned "I made sure no mistakes will happen, even though I myself am a complete mistake of a person". Raika suddenly hugged her "You're not a mistake shut upppp..." He whined, nuzzling his face into the crook of Harmonys neck. "Okay, okay...." She giggled, stroking his hair, which convinced him to let her use the device to track Lan down. Unfortunately.... it was out of battery, so they'd have to wait until tomorrow for it to have been fully charged. 

~~The Next Day~~

Lan woke up to the distant sound of 'fancy' orchestral music, along with a cold chill. He then noticed that he was underneath a douvet that looked neatly made, but noticed that the pillows looked out of place and also noticed a small note on the pillow infront that said; 'Look on the table, I prepared something for you - Your loving husband, Dark Protoman'. "Loving? Yeah, right..." He scoffed, getting out of bed and making his way over to the table, where he found a dark purple ball gown and another note; 'Sorry it's a gown, but you looked so sexy in your wedding dress so I couldn't resist - Again, your loving husband, Dark Protoman'. "Feh.... pervert...... But it's all I have..." Lan sighed before slipping on the gown, and unfortunately, He didn't have any pants on because they werent supplied. He eventually made his way towards the music upon reading the back of the note that told him to do so.

He eventually came across those very doors from last time, stepping through them and into the large room within, seeing multiple 'navis' dance around, but he couldn't see Dark Protoman anywhere. Suddenly, someone tapped Lans shoulder, with the boy quickly darting around, only to see Dark Protoman. "I've been waiting for you, my sweet Prince.... or should I say.... Princess... or Queen.." Dark chuckled, caressing Lans cheek with one of his hands. "What.... What is this?" He asked, clearly confused ".... a-and why weren't there any pants..?". "Well, this is just something to make up for yesterday, as we didn't really get to have a real wedding, so I decided to host this ball thing.... I dunno" DP shrugged "As for the no pants thing, there where some in the drawer bellow.... Didn't I tell you that on the note?". Lan then memorized said note "No, you didn't.... can I go get some?" Dark Protoman shook his head, before leading him to the uh- dance floor, as Lan thought of it in his head. Soon, the two where twirling around without a care in the world, Dark Protoman whispering the occasional flirt to him and telling him he's doing good. 

Lan still felt weird about this, but felt abnormally comfortable dancing around with Dark, the two coming closer to eachother with their chests touching. Eventually, they stopped moving and went over to a small table at the back, where they would hug. "You where great, Lan" He smiled, petting Lan like he did yesterday. "Thanks, I guess..." Lan grumbled in return, his face buried in Dark Protomans chest. "So, do you accept me now?" The darkloid asked, with Lan shaking his head "Well, why not?" "Because you're going to kill me..." He whimpered, with his husband telling him that he won't unless he left. They could only hear a distant 'Mega buster!' Before the doors slammed open, four NetNavis of different colours coming through. To nobodies surprise, they where the NetSavior Navis Megaman, Protoman and Searchman, accompanied by Shardman- who's NetOp isn't apart of the NetSaviors but helps them out alot. Lan- upon noticing them- gave his and Darks spot away by yelling at them to come over, which Protoman did. Dark Protoman formed his sword, soon shoving Lan under at table before he clashed with his 'alternate self', or rather original self. 

Lan could only watch, hoping that Protoman wins or they stop before any serious damage is done. He watched Protoman take a vital blow to Dark Protoman, which luckily forced Dark to flee the battle. The other three knew what was going on, so they didn't bother to interfere. "L-Lan?" Protoman soon noticed how messed up he and his dark self made the room, rushing over to the table he saw Lan being shoved under, which had been knocked down. "Y-yeah.... I'm fine..." Lan squeaked from underneath, slowly standing up. Protoman carefully held his hand and kissed his forehead "Good.... I never want to lose you again....". "And I don't wanna lose you..." He decided to hug Proto "I'm sorry that I married Dark Protoman.... But I wanted to save you...". "I could've been restored, so you didn't have to go through all that trouble" He chuckled "Now, SciLabs wants to run a test on you for some reason...."

After a small while of talking, Lan was taken to the real world and quickly escorted to SciLabs, where he was forced to lay down on some sort of 'bed' thing, with his father- Dr. Hikari- running some tests on him. 

Okay so I'm scared to write em so this is basically what happened:

Upon scanning, Dr. Hikari finds out Lan is pregnant and is like 'Hey wait a minute-' and then finds out that Proto and Dark Proto are the parents. And then further research shows he really is pregnant and both him and Lan faint. Mr. Famous then comes in, confused as heck 

Okay back to actual story

Lan was suddenly in his bed at home, back in his original clothes, minus his vest and shoes. "Huh? Why am I here...?" He asked himself. "Because I brought you here" A familiar voice replied, the voice of course belonging to Protoman, who was in the real world "I was a little worried. Are you okay after all that? I only arrived sometime after you and Dr. Hikari fainted". "I-im fine but a little traumatised...." Lan sat up "But I have some news for you....". "News?" Protoman sat down on Lans bed "I'm listening". "I don't want you to leave me but..." He started to tear up "I'm pregnant....". After hearing the news, Protoman gasped and pulled Lan into a tight hug "You don't know how badly I've wanted to be a dad! Even if I have work most of the time!" Luckily, Lan wasn't crying, so his tears quickly went away until Protoman started crying from happiness. "Why are you crying?" Lan asked "Are you happy?". "I'm very happy, Lan..." He smiled, pulling away from the hug and kissing Lan. "I didn't expect that you would be.... I thought that you'd probably hate me..." Lan looked away, blushing. "I'd never hate you, okay?" Protoman cupped his cheek, with Lan being reminded of Dark Protoman almost instantly and pulling away. "Can you not do that.... Dark Protoman did that to me and it makes me feel uncomfortable..." He whimpered again, with Protoman nodding "I understand" the Navi smiled "Did he stroke your hair?" "Yes, he did, but I might let you..." and with that, Protoman gently began to stroke Lans hair, but he seemed fine. 

"Erm.... I also have to tell you that Dark Protoman raped me.." Lan all of a sudden said, spiking Protomans worry. "W-What!? How bad was it?" He asked, looking all over Lans body "Did it hurt?". "It did and my ass bled because of it.... and he put a plug in it... and he also shoved his cock down my throat" Lan explained. "Oh...." Protoman hugged Lan again, trying to comfort him. "Can i suck yours though? It'll be later, and I won't take it deep...." He says, with Proto gently nodding "Sure, babe.... do what's best for you..." "I wanna shower..." He then breaks free from the hug and makes his way over to the bathroom, with Protoman sighing he didn't get to join. About an hour later, Lan came back, wrapped up in a towel. Protoman quickly turned around and covered his eyes so Lan could get dressed. "Okay, you can turn around now" He giggled, and once Protoman turned around, Lan tackled him into a hug, with them eventually having a small play-fight, Protoman pinning Lan down on the bed accidentally. "N-not now..." Lan blushed, wriggling around a little. "I know, I know~" Protoman grinned "Just deem me the winner of our battle and we wont~!" "Ugh.... fine... you're the winner.." Lan rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.


End file.
